The Appeal of a Let's Player
by TheSmoshyArtist
Summary: QueenieC is an upcoming Let's Player going to her first convention, making buddy buddy with some new faces. This story follows her adventures in the lets playing community. Includes all TheRunawayGuys, Lucahjin, SuperJeenius, JoshJepson, Donnabellez, AttackingTucans and other ! Are your boobs ready?


I groaned as I threw my bag on the queen sized bed, I am so exhausted. After a three hour flight from Chicago, a cab ride and going to floor 32 hauling my bag on the way, all these video games never helped my noodle arms, I finally made it to the hotel room. But my motivation for coming all this way to Seattle is the love for video games. The name is Cacie. Cacie Reyonlds, also know as QueenieC. I am a Lets Player, its what I love, I gained a few subscribers from the three years I done it, so I was invited to a tournament with some of the other lets players, I knew a lot of these lets players coming, like NintendoCapriSun, ProtonJon, Chuggaconroy, Lucahjhin and SuperJeenius. Then there is some others that I don't know about, but I am still super excited to meet them all.  
Tommorow Pax will start early,well for me its early. Maybe I should go to sleep soon. I open my bag and quickly grab an old T-shirt and some sweatpants and quickly change into them. I close my bag and I throw it onto the single office chair in the hotel room. As I start to get on my bed I hear a knocking on my door, what does the world want with me right now? I grunted as I got back up, I would normally look through that door hole thing to see who it was, but it is probably the guy with towels or something. I open the door slowly, in front of me was two unrecognizable people, a girl with long brown hair, green eyes and is a few less inches than me and a guy with lighter hair, brown eyes and he has to be at least half a foot taller than me. The girl had a humongous smile on her face.  
"Hey! Are you QueenieC?" I nodded sluggishly. "Oh my gosh! Hi I am Donna, or Donnabellez, whatever you want to call me, but us three are going to be in the tournament together, your the only other one going in this building, everyone else is in the other one." The girl had a southern accent, don't see that much where I am from, well I'm not down south, so yeah not likely. Donnabellez was on the list, of course the one that visits me is one I don't know. Still it is a bit creepy that they don't ask me on twitter or something, but whatever. I shrug it off and dazedly stand there.  
"By the way, I am Tyler! Or AttackingTucans.." I remember that one because he spelled toucans wrong. "And trust me I am not as stupid as I seem, I learned how to spell toucans now!" He exclaimed.  
"Well since were introducing ourselves, I am Cacie, or QueenieC, and since you guys are in this building too, I am assuming you both can barley afford this either." I say.  
"Pretty much." Tyler says as he shrugs.  
"Oh and by the way since your a Let's Player, we know you love food, so we brought some snacks! It totally isn't from a seven eleven..." She said as she reached for something in her bag, I have heard some of these people have a more... mature sense of humor, lets just hope it is not a sex toy. "I know you are like us, and we were gonna get you pizza rolls, but there is no microwave in our room, so we got you the next best thing..." She said as she pulled out a package of oreos, now if you want to be my friend you need to be at least one of these three things, you have to be funny, you have to like video games or you have to bring me food. Preferably bringing me food. I smile at her and I quickly take a oreo, the other two took some too.  
I shrugged it off. "Okay, come in." I held the door open and they both came into the room. We all stood there awkwardly for a few minutes until Tyler spoke up.  
"So how many conventions have you been to?" Tyler asked as he scarfed down at least three oreos.  
"I haven't been to many, I went to ComicCon once and it was pretty fun, but I really don't have anyone to go with, its gets kinda lonely. But this is the first PAX I've been to, and that's pretty cool! And I am super excited for the tournament!" I said trying to sound more enthusiastic. Not trying to sound all deathly tired and stuff.  
"I've been to last years tournament, it was pretty cool, but this year I know how to play the game, it's gonna be so awesome! But since you haven't been to a Con before, how many other LPer's have you met?" Donna said, now seeming more comfortable, shaking her shoes off.

"Well you guys are the first, but I hope that I will get to see more of them often after this!" I said simply, glancing at the clock, it's almost 7:45, ew I was going to go to sleep this early? Well I guess I will hang out with these too for a while, I didn't seem like they were just stopping by.  
"Dude! I can guarantee that everyone is still up! We can meet up with some guys if you want to," Tyler said, it would be really cool to a few of them, I really want to, well of course I have to change, but after that I'll be good! The kind of bad thing about this is that I don't know too much about the lping community, I listened to some of NCS and Chuggaaconroy, but I know that I am going to have to learn at least twelve new names! I should be fine though, I guess. I simply nodded at him and he continued. "Well the actual Runaway Guys are filming something with Jake," I get a confused look on my face, I not that good with names if you didn't guess. "Um.. SuperJeenuis," Oh, okay, he's Jake, I think I might know who they are talking about. "Okay, well we can try to get Reese, or Lucahjin, to come with us and maybe we could convince Josh to come along too! We can probably get some food or something, the convention center doesn't open up until tomorrow." He said excitedly.  
"Well that sounds all fine and dandy, but if we are all going somewhere, I need to get changed and unpack a little bit, soooo..." I trailed off, I never been good at asking people for things, I don't have that demanding demeanor. Donna took the hint.  
"Oh yeah, we can go. But I think we should meet in the lobby at 8:25." Donna says as she started to put her shoes back on, with a little wobble. "I guess we'll see you later! Bye Cacie!" Donna said as she gathered her things and stood at the just sat up and waved me goodbye, I gave a small wave back. After they both walk out and shut the door, I quickly google them, making sure they are not stalkers, luckily they weren't. I smiled to myself, I am really glad that I am getting involved with the other let's players! As I said before I haven't met any lpers, actually since I started I haven't interacted with to many people outside my little group of friends and my little sister, Chrissy. But yeah, new buddies! I take my bag off the chair it was on and I quickly grab some jeans, a hoodie and my hairbrush. I slip into the jeans, I put my hoodie on over the shirt I was wearing and started to brush my curly hair. I put on a cup of coffee on the cheap machine that came with the room, I usually wasn't one for coffee but I really wanted to meet these people. I waited for the coffee and started to play some fire emblem.

After I got ready, I waited a little bit and I started to head to the lobby. I brought my 3Ds, maybe somebody will play Mario Golf with me. I quickly ran to the elevator out of excitement, as I approached the lobby I can already see the cheery brunette waving at me. I smiled and waved back as I reached the group. Of course the Tyler and Donna were there, but there was the two new ones, Josh and Lucahjin. Josh was a few inches off of Tyler, had spiky dark brown hair and little bit of stubble. Then Lucahjin was a bit taller than Donna, maybe an inch shorter than me, with longish red hair, I tend to like gingers, because of Harry Potter, but I still have my darker brown hair, it used to be a lot lighter, but it hasn't seen a lot of sunshine in a while. They both had grins on there faces, Donna started to speak.  
"Hey Cacie! This is Lucahjin or Reese or Risa or Frank." She pointed to Reese, she gave a small smile and waved to me. Uh one of those are the others. "And this is Josh Jepsen, and his name is Bob, just kidding~!" He shook my hand, weird to be formal this kind off situation.  
"It's nice to meet you two!" I said in a much more upbeat tone than I had about a hour before. The coffee was quite literally shit, but it worked.  
"Coolio, now I was going to say we could go to the arcade, but apparently it is closed, so I say we go to taco bell!" Reese said excitedly, Josh quickly jumped in.  
"Of course you would want to go to taco bell!" He chuckled.  
"Tacobellez!" Donna said as she shot her arms into the air.  
"So I guess that is a yes from you two?" Reese pointed to me and Tyler. I quickly said okay and Tyler just gave a small shrug. "Okay we better get going then." Reese said pointing at the door with little jazz hands, I gave a small grin at her and we all walked out the door and started to go towards the place. It was only down the street, so it isn't like it was a far way from here. At first all you can here from us is the small whispers from Donna and Reese. Eventually me and Lucahjin started talking about her Super Paper Mario LP, obviously my favorite game has to be Thousand Year Door, one of my personal favorite sequels. Nothing much more happens on the walk there, it was pretty awkward. As said before I not to good around people.

When we got to the taco bell we all took a booth in the empty restaurant, I sat right next to Tyler and Donna with Reese and Josh on the other side of us. We all told Josh what we wanted.  
"So Cacie, what do you lets play?" Reese said as she started to play with a bendy straw.  
"Nothing to out of the ordinary, I have been around for two years, I started by playing Pokemon Ruby and I originally dedicate my channel to Pokemon, but I just didn't feel it. So now I am doing A Link to the Past LP and I have to say that that I am really enjoying it. How about you guys?" I said this a bit quickly, I not the most talkative around many people, but that was a pretty big outburst in my case, simply abnormal.  
"Well I'm kinda in the middle of nothing, I really don't keep up with my channel well anymore, but I still like playing." Donna said with a little shrug.  
"Well I am playing a few things right now, but I'm not really loving what I'm doing right now, so I'm waiting to start a new lp." Tyler said.  
"Um, well something you need to know about me is that I'm obsessed with horses, and I,uh..." She started to trail of, Donna and Tyler moved a little bit closer and they smirked at each other. Why would they do that? "I kinda, just, uh," Geez let it go. "Well I don't know if you know ProtonJon, but we are both currently playing another barbie horse game." I make a little oh noise and nodded. I kept on trying to keep a straight face, but I could feel my cheeks go a bit red and I wasn't hiding my chuckles well... Donna and Tyler were kind of just losing it, Reese just started to laugh too, I looked down and started to laugh a lot. Reese calmed down for a minute, still letting out little giggles and she started to talk again. "Hey, if it makes things any better, Jon sure knows how to work that wii remote." She did a little "suggestive" movement with her hands. Tyler snorted a bit, Donna was practicably crying and I gave a Reese a high five. Everyone was left with faces as red as tomatoes and a loud laughter echoing in the empty taco bell. Josh finally came back with two tray fulls of food with a confused expression on his face.  
"I was only gone for five minutes..." He said, sitting back in his seat.  
"Taco bell bitches!" Tyler said almost grabbing his food instantly, everyone else dug in, besides Josh, he was still trying to figure out what happened while he was gone, but I would say that was extremely fun.

I let out a large yawn, that single cup of coffee did not do crap after like an hour. We finally got out the restaurant, but it was already ten! I was trying to go to sleep at seven and I'm kind of on a flight hangover, I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open.  
"Hey Cacie are you okay?" Josh was looking up from his phone.  
"Oh, I am just a bit tired, I can't really get sleep on planes..."  
"Gosh, none of us even asked you where you were coming from." Donna added in.  
"Oh not that far, two timezones, Chicago."  
"Chicago? I coming from Texas, the ride for me is never that bad, it is usually Baltimore that bothers me..." Donna goes on.  
"Well Baltimore is a big problem for me, I live here in Seattle, it is a pretty long flight, but I sleep and play my DS so it's never unbearable." Josh says getting back to his game.  
"I come from Missouri, not that far from you I guess Cacie." Tyler said, weird most Lpers are pretty far apart apparently, Reese was complaining going to Georgia to record with the runaway guys."Dude you still look ratchet," The minute he said that Josh glared over to him. "Do you want to catch a cab?"  
"Naw, it isn't far, I should be fine then." I said a little bit dazed. After that we continued to walk, I suddenly feel to hands picking me from the back, they kept on walking."Hey! What the hell!?" I half yelled, all of them started to crack up again.  
"Donna said to do it!" Josh joked. I looked to my sides to see Josh and Tyler keeping me up. I tried to resist, but soon after I gave in, and started to giggle a little bit and called all of them little bitches.  
"Wait! Guys! Slow down, I need to tweet a picture of this!" Reese said taking her phone out. "Donna go in the back and smile!" Donna does as Reese says and they all smiling, Tyler with a small thumbs up, I looked down so I could hide the fact that I was laughing too. " I tweeted 'This is how we find new friends JoshJepson, AttackingTucans, Donnabellez, QuennieC.' We already got 23 favorites."  
"That's great and all, but can you guys let me go now? We are almost at the hotel now.." I trailed off.  
"Never!" Tyler yelled as he and Josh picked up the speed, they were both shortly out of breath and they finally let go of me, but we were already at the hotel.  
"Weaklings." I simply said.  
"Like you can do any better." Josh whined.  
"True, true." I look back to the large building, I really don't want to go in there. I had so much fun with them,I know I probably see them later but still, I'm going to be all alone tomorrow, I told them all about how I'm bunking alone and how I was hoping I wasn't going to get lost. I turn to the others and they're all looking at each other. Tyler spoke up.

"Hey Cacie, if you want to, you can come walk with me and Donna around the convention tomorrow. We can come get you in the morning and we can go play some video games and shit." He said and my face lights up, I was _elated_. I didn't know what I was going to do all alone, and honestly out of the five of them Tyler and Donna were probably the nicest.

"Well, I think that would be great! Thank you so much for inviting me!" I said with a large smile, I knew I was going to have a great time at the convention now, I now will eagerly will wait for tomorrow.

**Hey guys I don't know if this will be continued, but maybe if people like this I will. **


End file.
